The Halloween Adventure
by EAH Rebel
Summary: Someone has been stealing decorations, sweets and candy from Jack Skellington. Can a few Guardians and Wolf Crew members help find the Culprit? Happy Halloween! (One-Shot)
1. The Adventure

**Halloween Party**

 **Bonnie: *runs into the room and hides behind the couch***

 **EAHR: BONNIE! *storms in, furiously* WHERE ARE YOU?!**

 **Chica: *looks at the Readers* Hi everyone, um... Rebel is currently angry at Bonnie for turning Chapter 2 of 'KH: The Light vs. The Dark' into a One-Shot about Freddy singing into a mop after he watched an MMD...**

 **Winter(OC): *looks up from reading her book* Wasn't Goldie the** **one who told him about the MMD's?**

 **EAHR:... GOLDEN FREDDY! *storms out the room again***

 **Stripes:** ** _"Thank you for making her angrier, now all of us shall have to go into hiding. Aways..."_** ***looks at the Readers*** ** _"I apologize to all of you for witnessing this craziness, Rebel decided to turn this into a One-Shot since she doesn't have enough time to write a full Halloween story. Other than that, We hope you all enjoy this small One-Shot."_**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the Songs or** **Characters used/mentioned in this story**

 **-0000000-**

"Katrina! Your friends are here!" Kairi Hikari called up to her daughter, before looking at the man(?) infont of her and her husband. "She should be down any minute now. So, what brings you both here, Mr. Skellington?" "Someone has been messing with my decorations for a Halloween Party which I am hosting and you're daughter agreed to help me find the culprit." Explained Jack Skellington, glancing at Sora. "Do not worry Sora, I will allow no harm to come to your daughter." He promised, making the Keyblade Wielder nod with a glare "you better..."

Kairi sighed and was about to intervene, but before she could - Someone else did. "Dad, Mr. Skellington isn't as bad as he seems." Defended Katrina as she walked into the room, making all three of them stop once they noticed her appearance. "Katrina Tenshi Hikari." Began Sora, sternly making her sweatdrop at the use of her full name. ' _ **Here we go again...'**_ "What are you wearing?!" Demanded Sora, thinking that his a daughter was going on a date.

Katrina's long red hair was now a darkish brown in a waterfall braid and her eyes were covered by a white blindfold. Her outfit consisted of a ankle length white dress with long sleeves which were flared, a silver ribbon around her waist, silver flats, small silver flower crown and her usual heart necklace which was half red and half yellow.

She looked down at her outfit then looked at her parents and their guest, confused. "My Halloween Outfit...? I'm Adrestia - Goddess of Good and Evil."I think your outfit is very creative, you must remember Sora; Your daughter IS growing up." Said Jack, aiming that last part at Sora who hugged Katrina protectively and growled.

"Growing up or not, no boy is going to get near her!" Kairi chuckled in ausement, while the blackette grumbled "Dad! Stop treating me like a little kid!" She exclaimed, before Stripes - who was in his Tiger Cub form - watched them all from the front door.

Jack shook his head "anyways, we should get going before anything else happens." Katrina nodded and got out of Sora's grasp -somehow- before standing next to the tall Spirit. "We shall return soon." He said before opening a portal and entering it with Katrina and Stripes.

Once they arrived at Halloween Town they were greeted by 5 others, 4 were Guardians and 2 were a Wolf Crew Member, all were friends of Katrina's. "H-hi guys!" "Heya Rebel." Greeted Godzillaman1000 casually was dressed as a mystical creature known as 'Cthulhu' and the outfit seemed to really _**SUIT**_ him **(A/N: I-i am so sorry guys, it was just there!).**

Phobschampion367 nodded his head in greeting, his costume was Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. Lauralkelley99 gave a smile, she had chosen to be a Punk Angel.

Her blonde hair had a mix of pink and black ombre on the bottom and her eyes were still their normal blue. She wore a long sleeved black dress which reached her knees with a silver belt with blue and pink on the sleeves and skirt, black ankle boots and silver wings with a few blue feathers.

Both their costumes were good, StarGazer Gale grinned "hey Rebel!" "Hi." Called Animal Angel Rocks who was hanging upside down on a nearby tree branch. Gale was dressed as an Evil Empress which for a strange reason, seemed fitting, while Rocks was dressed as the Cheshire Cat. All the costumes seemed to match them perfectly.

"Y-you all look cool! Um, who are you guys dressed as?" Questioned Rebel in curiosity, looking at everyone. "I'm a Punk Angel." Explained Laural, gesturing to her costume, Gale and Fear both spoke at the same time "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." "I'm an Evil Empress!" The two looked at each other and engaged in a staring contest.

Rocks shook her head at her sister and the Necromancer before looking back at the shorter girl "I'm the Cheshire Cat! Mrow? Where did Zilla go, he was here a second ago!" She frowned, they all looked around for their friend.

Jack frowned "Hm, I could've sworn he was-" " I'm Cthulhu." Rebel yelped as Zilla spoke up from behind her, the others were trying not to laugh "that was kinda funny Zilla! Anyways, what do we have do to help?" Questioned Fear.

"Ah, well i'm glad you asked..." He said with a smirk, making the group look at each other.

 ***A Few Hours Later***

"We're doomed, we're doomed, WE'RE DOOMED!" Rocks said, freaking out. The group had set a trap and found the culprit... But was currently being chased by them, they had turned Zilla, Gale and Jack into babies. "Calm down, we're not. We just need a plan." Said Fear, Laural nodded in agreement "we could make another trap?" Suggested Rebel.

The others looked at her as they turned a corner into a new street "someone would need to distract them though." She added, Laural glanced at the others "any volunteers?" "I volunteer Fear." Rocks said, making the Necromancer glare at her, Stripes shook his head. No-one had noticed he was there the whole time.

 **'Not to be rude or disrespectful, but I don't think you fighting shall help. I'll distract our "friend" while you all work _TOGETHER_.' **He said, before any of them could react, Stripes ran in another direction after yelling an insult at their pursuer, making him get chased.

Rocks blinked "I guess that works...?" Laural shook her head "while Stripes distracts them, we can work on the trap. Rocks, you look after the Babies and I'll be guarding while Fear and Rebel work on the trap." Laural said, the others agreed and all got to work.

After a few minutes, Fear and Rebel had made a cage which was colourfully covered and had a few piles of sweets and candy inside "I hope this works..." Mumbled Keyblade wielder, Laural jumped down from the wooden balcony she was standing on and landed onton the ground, making the others look at her.

"It looks good. Stripes and our suspect are heading this way now." She warned them, Rocks scooped up the kids and the 3 hid behind a nearby house. Just as she had said, the black Tiger fury ran past the cage and the group, but their suspect had stopped once they saw the sweets and candy "oooh, candy!" Chirped a cheerful male voice before diving inside and eating the piles fast.

Fear walked over stealthily and shut the cage door, alerting the male(?) Inside who turned around "hey! Let me out of here!" He demanded, Rebel frowned "who are you and why have you been stealing decorations and candy from Mr. Skellington?" "And can you turn our friends back." Added Rocks, gesturing to the 3 babies.

The person remained silent before sighing and turning the 3 back to normal "ah, it is nice to be back to normal." Said Jack, stretching while Gale looked at their culprit, Zilla opened the door before removing the mask "and the Culprit is..." "April Fools?!" They exclaimed in surprise, Jack frowned "Fools? Why would YOU steal my candy and decorations?" He questioned, April grumbled "me and Frost agreed to help Jamie and the kids get some candy since only a few people had been doing so."

"Fools... You could've just asked me to help. I **_AM_** the King of Halloween, after all." Jack pointed out, making Stripes growl and everyone look at him _**'I do not mean to interrupt, but are you implying that there would have been no need for this, if he had just asked?'**_ Recieving a nod, only seemed to make him more annoyed.

Stripes stalked towards April with his eyes as slits, making the Spirit of Pranks back up slowly _**'I had been planning to sleep through the whole day, as I rarely get days, where i believe I can relax and you have just taken that from me.' "S-str**_ ipes, calm down... He didn't mean to- Um, Mr. Fools? M-maybe you should run." Suggested Rebel.

April nodded before taking off at full speed with a very angry Dragon on his tail. The group watched them run off, Zilla broke the silence "well, since it is Halloween... Wanna do some Trick-or-Treating?" "Sounds good!" Agreed Gale, as did the others.

They spent the rest of the day Trick-or-Treating, while April ran from Stripes and Jamie and the kids got the candy they had been waiting for.

 _ **Happy Halloween Everyone!**_

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: Gomen'nasai if this wasn't very good... I-i was limited with writing this since it was sort of a last minute decision- Again, Gomen'nasai *is still dressed as Adrestia and bows***

 **Freddy: Bonnie and Goldie have both apologized about what they did to your story**

 **EAHR: It's ok, I for** **give them ^-^ I-i'm going to take off this blindfold now.. *takes it off to reveal mismatched eyes - 1 fiery amber and the other dark blue -**

 **Winter(OC): Magic?**

 **EAHR: *nods* Yup *giggles* A-anways** **, *throws Candy and sweets to everyone along with Pumpkins* Arigatto for reading this and Happy Halloween everyone! ^-^**


	2. Special AN Extra

***This is a Special A/N for Halloween which shows what happens after the One-Shot or Event themed stories is done***

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters used/mentioned, they all belong to their respected owners.**

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: *runs around giggling***

 **Stripes:** ** _"SOMEONE CATCH HER! Honestly... Ever time it comes to a Celebration she is always on a Sugar Rush somehow."_**

 **Chica: WE'RE TRYING! She's too fast. How did she even get the candy in the first place?**

 **Slappy (Goosebumps): If you want MY opinion; I say we blame Blondie over there**

 **Tamaki (Ouran Host Club): *gasps dramatically* How dare you blame ME! I didn't give her the candy. The only ones who had it was that Blue Cup**

 **Mugman (Cuphead): *glares at him* I didn't know that candy made her go on a Sugar Rush!**

 **Papa Smurf (Smurfs): ENOUGH.**

 **Everyone: *goes silent***

 **Papa Smurf: Fighting won't help us here.**

 **Optimus Prime (Transformers): I agree. We must make a plan**

 **Han Solo (Star Wars): Why don't we just call an Anime chic or somethin'?**

 **Winter (OC): Hm, wait! I have an idea... Can someone call The Doctor?**

 **Antisepticeye (Dark Youtuber): Which Doctor are ye after? *is holding a phone***

 **Darkiplier (Dark Youtuber): Good question Anti. *looks at Winter* You never specified**

 **Winter: The 10th Doctor would be the best bet**

 **Antisepticeye: If yer sure it'll help *shrugs and calls***

 **Stripes: *notices a hidden camera and looks at the Readers, whispers*** ** _"Hm... If your wondering what is happening; This is what happens when Katrina gets her hands on Candy or if someone gives it to her. We usually get more characters than this helping."_**

 **Tamaki: I don't think rope is going to keep her tied up for long, Dark.**

 **Darkiplier: At least I am trying to do something about this, while you all just stand around *ties me up***

 **EAHR: *struggles* Nooo, I'm a bird who wants to fly free~~!**

 **Slappy: *looks at Anti* When is that 'Doctor' gonna get here?**

 **Antisepticeye: *rolls eyes* He said ta wait a few minutes or something like that**

 ***As if on cue, a whooshing sound was heard and they all turned to see the TARDIS***

 **10th Doctor (Doctor Who): *pokes head out* Hello everyone! Is she on a Sugar Rush again?**

 **Everyone: YES**

 **EAHR: *breaks the ropes and hugs the Doctor* DOCTOR!**

 **Natemare (Dark Youtuber): You guys forget she sees the Doctor as an Idol, didn't you?**

 **Optimus Prime and Papa Smurf: So it would seem/I believe so**

 **Mugman: What do we do now?**

 **Taiga Aisaka (Toradora): Just knock her out. *knocks me out***

 **EAHR: *unconscious***

 **Han Solo: Why didn't we think of that?**

 **Natemare: Either way, she's isn't on a Sugar Rush anymore *picks me up and carries me out the room***

 **Stripes: _"And now we can all Relax."_**

 **Wilford Warfstache (Alter Ego): *waltz in* Hello everybody, Mare wanted me to tell ya all that Rebel is starting a candy army and wants to own a cnady palace and has taken him as her prisoner**

 **Everyone: . . .**

 **Stripes: *sighs* _"I am not surprised anymore... GET THE ARMOR AND SWORDS."_ *looks at the camera* _"This is what happens every time we finish a One-Shot or Event-Themed story. For now, we shall head off to war. Goodbye for now, Readers."_**

 **Everyone: *gets prepared***

 **-0000000-**

 ***It always ends with Stripes and his army winning and Rebel going back to normal... Until another One-Shot or Event-Themed Story is finished. This Chapter was added as a small thing just to make you all laugh - Hope you Enjoyed this***


End file.
